The present disclosure relate generally to memory devices and, more particularly, to monitoring operation of a memory device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a computing system may include electronic devices that, in operation, communicate information via electrical signals. For example, a computing system may include a processor communicatively coupled to a memory device, such as a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) device implemented on dual in-line memory module (DIMM). In this manner, the processor may communicate with the memory device, for example, to retrieve executable instructions, retrieve data to be processed by the processor, and/or store data output from the processor.
To facilitate improving operational reliability, operation of a memory device may be monitored, for example, by a host controller to facilitate debugging operation of the memory device and/or performing diagnostics on operation of the memory device. In some instances, operation of a memory device may be monitored based on analysis of signals indicative of data input to and/or output from the memory device. In other words, accuracy of operational monitoring may be affected by integrity of such signals returned from the memory device.